


It's a new day

by Rumrouz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, M/M, Magic Revealed, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur becomes the King, Merlin decides to tell him the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a new day

**Author's Note:**

> For OTP Merlin fest.   
> prompt: coming-out


End file.
